Fever
by Medianoche en Bs.As
Summary: "Fever when you kiss me.." pensaron al mismo tiempo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Un mes lejos de ella, lejos de él, habían sido terribles. Pero verla jadear lo compensaba todo.


_Hi! _

_Hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada.. o al menos que la inspiración no venía a visitarme... _

_No sé si algún otro le pasará, pero cuando menos tiempo tengo para escrbir y cuanto más tengo que estudiar las ideas y palabras fluyen de manera tal que en vez de agarrar el condenado libro sólo puedo escribir... Lo que resulta en verdad problemático cuando la fecha del final se acerca cada vez más..._

_Espero que les guste este intento de lemon, esta nueva incursión mía... La verdad es q no sé muy bien si saldre airosa o no, pero de cualquier manera leere cada review (si esto lo merece)..._

_Enjoy the story  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fever<strong>

.

"_Fever!... when you kiss me.. fever when you hold me tight"_

_._

Le costaba respirar. El aire en la habitación se caldeaba más y más, y sentía que de un momento a otro iba a desfallecer.

Por sobre todo… _sentía_.

Con la yema de los dedos recorrió lentamente su costado, dibujando caminos sinuosos que la acercaban al centro de su vientre. La piel se erizaba al paso de sus dedos y su respiración se cargaba, tornándose pesada.

Acercó el índice de su mano izquierda a la boca; delineó con suavidad sus labios y luego lo humedeció. Descendió una vez más, dedicando atención al estremecimiento que la humedad generaba en su piel sensible.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente vagara, que se perdiera en pasajes llenos de emociones y sensaciones.

.

"_Fever in the morning, fever all through the night"_

.

La intensidad de la mirada de unos ojos negros la hicieron gemir. El hombre se acercaba a ella con una cadencia que no sólo la desesperaba por obtener más sino que la encendía de manera tal que ya ni se sentía dueña de su propio cuerpo.

Vio como una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en los finos labios masculinos y deseó que la distancia entre sus cuerpos desapareciera de una condenada vez.

Le había extrañado. Demasiado.

Aún no lograba entender de dónde había sacado la fuerza para alejarse de él.

"Maldita sea" gimió mientras una de sus manos se cerraba en tono a su pecho.

El hombre, parado en frente de la cama, jadeó también ante el delicioso espectáculo que la fémina le brindaba.

Deseaba a esa mujer con una locura tal que tenía que tranquilizarse: podía llegar a destruirla con sus propias manos. Y perder a Sakura era lo último que quería.

El sharingan coloreó sus ojos de sangre y no perdía detalle alguno de ese cuerpo blanquecino y curvilíneo, cubierto por una delgada y brillante capa de sudor.

Clavó sus ojos en los verdes enfebrecidos. La observó mientras intensificaba con la mano izquierda las caricias sobre su pecho y con la derecha comenzaba a jugar con el elástico de las braguitas.

Un estremecimiento profundo le recorrió el cuerpo al escucharla jadear..

"¡Sasuke!"

.

"_I light up when you call my name"_

.

Sakura estaba completamente desnuda, expuesta a él. Únicamente a él.

Verla con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas mientras jugaba con su centro de manera lenta y delicada lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Ya no le importaba el motivo de su pelea ni el dolor que experimentó al despertar y no tenerla a su lado; ni la bronca hacia sí mismo por n poder ser ese hombre que se merecía; ni el asco que su maldita, arrogante y fría personalidad le provocaba.

No.

Todo el dolor y desesperación, como así el odio hacia ella habían desaparecido.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha se había sentido el ser más miserable de todos por culpa de la condenada mujer que yacía desnuda y jadeante en la cama.

En un momento creyó odiarla; odiarla por entregarle caricias, sonrisas, besos para luego arrebatárselos. Porque sabía que después de tenerla no quería volver a sentir nunca más la soledad.

.

"_Never know how much I love you.__ Never know how much I care… When you put your arms around me I get a fever that's so hard to bare"_

.

Se quitó el chaleco jounin y las botas. Sin perder contacto visual trepó por el cuerpo de su mujer –porque desde ese momento no iba a tolerar un segundo más apartado de ella- y, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella y apreciaba el iris de su mirar como el sonrojo de las mejillas femeninas, sustituyó los dedos de ella con los suyos.

Jadearon al mismo tiempo.

.

"_And you know I'm gonna treat you right"_

.

Acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella; delineó con la punta de su lengua el contorno de los mismos y luego, después de absorber las lágrimas y el sudor de ella, la besó.

La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si en ese beso la vida se les fuera del cuerpo.

"Sasuke" sollozó ella.

"Sakura perdoname"- susurró bajo- "pero ahora dejame amarte"

Descendió por su cuerpo repartiendo besos, se entretuvo con las cumbres femeninas para dirigirse al sur de su cuerpo, al centro de su ser.

Aspiró la dulce pero fuerte esencia de la mujer y luego la bebió con sus labios.

"Ah!" casi gritó al sentir su boca hambrienta

Al verlo parado en frente de ella creyó que era producto de su imaginación: sólo en sueños Sasuke la buscaría. Pero no, no había sido la necesidad de tenerlo, él era real.

Sasuke Uchiha había dejado de lado su orgullo y la llevaba al cielo.

Quiso tocarlo, besar y recorrer su piel pero él con un solo movimiento la detuvo.

-"No"- dijo firme- "Hoy, ahora, sólo se trata de vos. Sólo de vos"

.

..

…

..

.

No supo cuantas veces había tocado el cielo con las manos, únicamente sentía el cuerpo cansado y la calidez de un firme abrazo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente sólo para encontrarse con unos negros que brillaban de manera inusual.

"Te amo" fue lo único que el hombre pronunció.

Quiso llorar de alegría, cantar, saltar y reír. Sin embargo se limitó a besarlo con emoción.

No le importaban las diferencias, ni su mal genio ni frialdad.

Sasuke le había dicho que la amaba por primera vez después de casi dos años de noviazgo.

Sasuke la amaba como ella lo amaba a él.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer –de momento- era llevarlo al mismísimo cielo… y disfrutarlo ella también. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ese hombre espectacular que la miraba con emoción y orgullo, y cuyo corazón latía acelerado bajo su mano con cada uno de sus besos.

.

"_Fever, Fever, Oh! What a lovely way to burn"_

.

..

…

..

.

**The end **


End file.
